yuri on ice steven universe au
by writingisnotmystrongpoint
Summary: au where yuuri is a gem called onyx


**ok so im glad you liked my other fanfiction, Im sorry i will not be updating it!** **so ive been obsessed with yuri on ice au's(if you couldent tell already). i will try to be updating this one, but there is such so much crap i have to get done concerning school that i dont know if ill have time, so just beare with me im sorry, anyway i hope you like it!** **all reviews are greatly appreciated!,** **CC**

_

Yuuri was an Onyx, onyx's were seen as a common people, but were still able to secure a high political ranking of they worked hard enough. Onyx and his family owned a small business. Onyx and his family were content, but his dream was to be a dancer. Dancers were to entertain people, almost like pearls but, much more respected. if a dancer was lucky they could dance for the diamonds, but this was very rare. Diamonds were mostly involed in political matters and not concerd with entertainment. There was one who danced for the diamonds: Lepidolite (Victor). Lepidolites were kown for there powers of not necessarily seduction but, more like just being a total hottie. wich was probably partly why he got to dance for them.

[ **i known gems, though they have no gender generally take on the characteristics of a female, but i dont feel like changing there genders. Either way: GAAAYYYY wich is all that matters.]** In Onyx's eyes Lepidolite was the most beautiful gem he had ever seen. He admires Lepidolite, and wants to be a dancer and dance for the diamonds, just like him.

unfortunately Onyx sees no gateway into being a dancer. He practices quietly and by himself.

Lepidolite was the most famous dancer, every on in homeworld knew of him. he adored all his fans but, it was lonely. Lepidolite was taking a leave of absence, he needed insparation. he is 27,000 years old and fearing he might be takimg a permanent leave of absence.

Onyx was back from the homeworld capital, and needed to clear his head. Onyx had been practicing Lepidolite's dance routine.

"OONNYYXXXXX!!!" he childhood friend Tourmaline, greeegreeted him.

Next to her was her partner Jasper.

he asked her if he could use the warpad to go to the dancing arena. when dancers preform they were a special kind of shoes, these shoes allow the gem to float wich allows them more control. of course these shoes are difficult to find if your not an "official" dancer, but Onyx was lucky, one of Tourmaline's old friend is a retired dancer. Her friend was able to lend us some shoes. they weren't in the best condition, but its better than nothing. when we arrived Tourmaline's adopted daughters were there.

Onyx put on his shoes and the music that Lepidolite used played in his head, he started out slow but proceed to do various flips and jumps. when he was done his friend remarked how it was a perfect recreation of Lepidolite's dance routine. he went home to greet his family.

Lepidolite was visiting a small town for vacation. he hoped that just maybe they would have a dancing arena. he saw a small group of gems on the beach next to them a warpad. he decided to ask them. about the warpad, because they weren't usually just out in the open.

"hello!"

Lepidolite looked down to 2 dark brown eyes looking up at him, shocked and confused.

 _cute!_ "I was wondering if you couldent tell me where that wapad leads?" Lepidolite asked with a smile.

"ummm...wel-its-i mea- uh, bye!" was all Onyx could studder out, before dashing.

 _humm, what was that all about? must be a fan!_ "so... about the warpad?"

"oh right, this wapad leads to a rundown dancing arena!" Tourmaline replied.

"Really!?"

"yep"

"can i go there?"

"well yes.. but if you dont mind we need to weight until Onyx comes back"

"Onyx?"

"yes, that gem who just left"

"oh"

 _so Onyx is a dancer too, huh? interesting._ _" I'll_ go get him right now!"

"ok"

Lepidolite was very excited to meet this gem.

in the distance he could see Tourmaline with Onyx in tow.

"ONYX" Lepidolite screamed waving at him. Onyx looked like he had just seen a ghost. when Onyx reached him he pulled hiss chin up to his face.

" _so your a dancer, huh? ooonyx"_ _he so cute, look at that face, it looks like someone put a bright red paint all over it!~_ "well um...ye-i mean-no-not real-" Onyx studdered out just before he passaed out, honestly he was lucky he didnt have a heart attack.

There Lepidolite was just holding a passed put Onyx im his arms.

 _To much?_ "um..."

"oh! we'll take him back to the house" Tourmaline said while trying to take Onyx in her arms.

"its ok, ill take him"

"...ok"


End file.
